Lo que ocultaba Rigby
by twilighttriforce8
Summary: Morby, lo que pasa cuando Rigby no aguanta más y Mordecai se empieza a dar cuenta que Margarita es solo un capricho.
1. Confesiones

_Hola, primero que nada, este es un Fic yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas, bueno espero que les guste. :)_

Todo parecía normal, era un día cualquiera, solo eran Mordecai y Rigby recogiendo las hojas del parque, el clima era frio, el cielo estaba blanco, parecía que iba a llover, Rigby no se estaba quejando del trabajo, de hecho estaba haciendo el trabajo rápido y bien hecho lo cual le pareció raro a Mordecai, pero no le dio importancia.

Mordecai:- Oye Rigby…-

Rigby:- ¿Si Mordecai?-

Mordecai:- ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería después del trabajo?-

Rigby:- Umm, claro.- dijo con un tono triste que Mordecai no notó.

Mordecai:- Genial, sabes, creo que muy pronto le diré a Margarita lo que siento.-

Rigby:- Me alegro por ti amigo.- dijo con ganas de llorar.

Terminaron el trabajo muy temprano y se fueron a la cafetería.

*En la cafetería*

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y Mordecai se quedo embobado viendo a la mesera, era obvio que a Rigby le molestaba eso, pero no sabía por qué.

Margarita:- Hola Mordecai, ah y hola Rigby.- dijo con un tono muy molesto hacia Rigby

Mordecai:- Ja, hola margarita.- dijo con un tono nervioso.

Mordecai y Margarita se quedaron platicando un buen rato, Rigby solo miraba hacia la puerta muy disgustado. En eso entraron Jeremy y Chad, se dirigieron hacia Rigby.

Chad:- Rigby….-

Rigby:- …-

Jeremy:- Necesitamos hablar contigo un minuto.-

Rigby:- De acuerdo, vamos afuera.

Mordecai no lo notaba, solo hablaba con la mesera.

*Afuera de la cafetería*

Estaba lloviendo, Chad y Jeremy llevaban sudaderas, Rigby no se llevó nada.

Chad:- Oye, sabemos que no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero, no sé, creo que sería bueno intentar ser amigos.-

Jeremy:- Si, sabes, lo que paso la ves pasada fue por el trabajo, que te parece si olvidamos todo.-

Rigby sonrió.

Rigby:- Claro, pero ¿Mordecai…?-

Chad:- Creo que hablaremos con el después, se ve muy ocupado hablando con esa chica.-

Rigby:- Si, es cierto.- dijo desanimado.

Jeremy y Chad lo notaron.

Jeremy:- Oigan está lloviendo mucho, ponte algo Rigby.-

Rigby:- No, no pasa nada.-

Chad:- Pero hace frío.-

Jeremy:- Bueno, entonces entremos a tomar un café.-

Los chicos volvieron al café y Rigby se sentó en otra mesa con ellos, estaba empapado. Empezaron a platicar y a reír, así estuvieron un rato. Margarita se fue a atender otras mesas, hizo una cita con Mordecai, Eileen y Rigby. Mordecai se dio cuenta de que Rigby estaba con Chad y Jeremy.

Mordecai:- Pero qué demonios…..-

Chad y Jeremy se fueron pero quedaron de verse pronto. Rigby volvió a la mesa con Mordecai.

Mordecai:- ¿Qué hacías con ellos Rigby?- preguntó molesto.

Rigby:- Decidimos arreglar nuestras diferencias, sabes, son muy buenas personas.-

Mordecai:- Si, como digas.-

Los chicos regresaron al parque, entraron a la casa, aún era temprano, Rigby no se sentía muy bien, le estaba empezando a dar fiebre, se fue a su trampolín, se tiro la ropa sucia encima, se acostó y empezó a recordar cómo habían estado hablando Mordecai y Margarita, lo cual lo hacía llorar, pero lo hacía en silencio para que Mordecai no lo notara.

Mordecai:- Oye mapache, ¿Quieres venir a jugar unos videojuegos?-

Rigby:- No gracias.-

Mordecai:- Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿Almorzamos algo?-

Rigby:- …-

Mordecai:- Vamos mapache no seas flojo.- dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo a la cocina obligado.

*En la cocina*

Mordecai empezó a servir macarrones con queso, derrepente se acordó que tenía que decirle a Rigby sobre la cita que tenían, Rigby estaba sentado en la mesa con la cara de deprimido acostada sobre la mesa, estaba al borde de llorar, no sabía que le pasaba, estaba muy confundido y frustrado desde esa mañana y se le podía notar la tristeza, el único que no la notaba era Mordecai, creía que Rigby estaba enojado con él.

Mordecai:- Amigo ¿Porqué no comes?-

Rigby:- No tengo hambre.-

Mordecai:- ¡Qué pesado estas hoy!-

Rigby:- ….-

Mordecai terminó de comer y se levantó enojado de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta.

Mordecai:- Ah, y prepárate porque a las 8:00 tenemos una cita en el cine con Eileen y Margarita.-

Rigby:- Lo siento, no voy a ir.-

Rigby se levanto de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación.-

Rigby:- Yo les aviso a Eileen y Margarita por teléfono.-

Mordecai se quedó furioso.

*En la habitación*

Rigby le llamó a Eileen.

Rigby:- Hola Eileen.-

Eileen:- Oh hola Rigby.-

Rigby:- Oye no me siento bien, así que no puedo ir con ustedes al cine, lo siento.-

Eileen:- Oh está bien, mejórate, le avisare a Margarita adiós.-

Eileen le colgó el teléfono. Rigby se quedó unas horas llorando en el cuarto mientras Mordecai veía la tele.

Rigby bajó a la sala para avisarle a Mordecai que le había hablado a Eileen.

*En la sala*

Rigby:- Mordecai, ya les avisé.-

Mordecai:- Aja si.- dijo con tono molesto.

Rigby:- ….-

Mordecai:- Bueno ya me voy.- dijo tomando una chaqueta.-

Rigby se sentó en el sofá, se estaba empezando a sentir peor, se quedó viendo al techo.

Mordecai lo volteó a ver antes de irse, y pudo ver a Rigby con ojeras, sus ojos no tenían esa chispa de siempre, no tenía una sonrisa en la cara, estaba destrozado. Después se fue a su cita algo preocupado.

*En la entrada del cine*

Eileen:- Pobre Rigby que no pudo venir.-

Margarita:- Si, y ¿Porqué no vino?- pregunto intentando parecer preocupada.

Eileen:- El me dijo que no se sentía bien, ¿Es cierto Mordecai?-

Mordecai estaba pensando en lo mal que vio a su amigo hace unos minutos.

Eileen:- ¿Mordecai?-

Mordecai:- Ah perdón, si, me dijo eso.- mintió Mordecai.

Margarita:- Agh, bueno ya hay que entrar al cine, ya va a empezar la función.-

Eileen:- Si vamos.-

*En la sala*

Rigby tenía la tele encendida pero no le estaba prestando atención, tenía frío y estaba temblando, pero no le importó porque estaba pensando en lo feliz que estaba Mordecai hablando con Margarita. Llegó Benson.

Benson:- Hola Rigby, me sorprendió que hoy tu y Mordecai trabajaron muy bien.-

Rigby:- Si…-

Benson:- ¿Y Mordecai, te peleaste con él?-

Rigby:- Algo así, pero se fue con Margarita y Eileen.-

Benson:- Que raro, ¿Porqué no fuiste con él?-

Rigby:- No me siento bien.-

Benson:- Si, se te nota.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Rigby. –Vaya, tienes fiebre, voy por el termómetro.-

Llego Benson con el termómetro.

Benson:- Bueno tienes 38°, será mejor que te vayas a descansar un rato, también note que tienes frío ¿Quieres que te traiga unas cobijas?-

Rigby:- Si….por favor.-

Benson estaba algo preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a Rigby tan desanimado, definitivamente prefería a Rigby haciendo tonterías o "Flojeando" (como siempre decía). Le trajo las cobijas a Rigby.

Rigby:- Gra….gracias Benson.- dijo aun temblando

Se tapó con las cobijas y poco a poco se quedó dormido. Benson se quedo cuidándolo.

*En el cine*

Después de 2 horas acabo la película.

Margarita:- Estuvo muy buena, ¿Vamos por una hamburguesa?-

Mordecai:- Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo mañana temprano.-

Margarita:- Pues que Rigby lo haga.-

Mordecai:- Lo siento Margarita, nos vemos, mañana paso por el café como siempre.-

Margarita:- Esta bien.- dijo intentando no parecer disgustada.

Eileen:- Adiós, saludas a Rigby.-

Mordecai se dirigió a la casa. Entro y vio a Benson, pero no a Rigby, estaba completamente tapado.

Mordecai:- ¡Que hay Benson!-

Benson:- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Rigby está durmiendo!- susurró

Mordecai bajo la mirada a donde se encontraba el mapache.

Mordecai:- Oh lo siento.- susurró.

Benson:- Tiene fiebre y le dio frío, por eso está cubierto de sábanas.

Mordecai:- Entiendo.-

Benson:- Llévalo arriba a su cama por favor.-

Mordecai:- De acuerdo.- dijo cargándolo para llevárselo.

Mordecai lo acostó delicadamente en su trampolín, lo cubrió con las cobijas, lo miró un rato, se estaba dando cuenta que ya no le importaba estar con Margarita. Se fue a acostar, estaba cansado por alguna cosa, se quedo dormido poco a poco. En la mañana Rigby decidió levantarse de su "cama", no había dormido nada bien, pero por lo menos ya no tenía fiebre, se bajo a hacer el trabajo del día, termino muy rápido y se volvió a acostar. Sonó la alarma.

Mordecai:- Hey mapache, ya levántate.-

Rigby:- …..-

Mordecai tomó una ducha, se bajó a desayunar y llegó Benson.

Mordecai:- "_Pff ya me viene a regañar"- _pensó

Benson:- Oye Mordecai, les voy a dar un aumento a ti y a Rigby.-

Mordecai:- ¿Ah Sí?- preguntó confundido.

Benson:- Porque, han estado trabajando muy bien, ayer terminaron muy pronto, y hoy ya acabaron de limpiar la fuente.-

Mordecai:- ¿En se…..? Ah sí, es cierto.- dijo intentando disimular.

Benson:- Bueno, tienen el resto del día libre.-

Mordecai:- Gracias Benson.-

Benson se fue. Rigby iba bajando las escaleras, estaba igual que el otro día; frustrado y triste.

Mordecai:- ¡Rigby tenemos el día libre!, alguien hizo nuestro trabajo.-

Rigby:- Si yo lo hice hace unas horas.-

Mordecai:- ¿Oh en serio amigo? Lo siento.-

Rigby:- No importa.-

Mordecai:- Tenemos el día libre, podemos jugar videojuegos.-

Rigby:- Si.- dijo un poco más animado.

Mordecai:- Pero primero hay que ir a la cafetería.-

Rigby:- _"Ya estoy arto de ese lugar, todos los días es lo mismo, vamos a la cafetería con Margarita"- _pensó. – Sí, claro.-

Mordecai:- Pero antes, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, compre 2 boletos para un viaje a Nueva York, y nos vamos la próxima semana.

Rigby:- Vaya viejo, esto va a ser genial.- dijo sonriendo

Mordecai:- Claro amigo.-

*En la cafetería*

Margarita:- Hola chicos, que van a tomar.-

Mordecai:- Ya sabes lo de siempre.-

Margarita:- Esta bien, vengo en seguida chicos.-

Margarita volvió con los cafés.

Margarita:- Aquí tienen, oye Mordecai, me preguntaba, ¿Quieres venir hoy a un club?-

Mordecai odiaba los clubs pero por ir con Margarita lo haría.

Mordecai:- Umm Claro, a qué horas.-

Margarita:- Sabes… de hecho me preguntaba, ¿Esperarías a que terminara mi turno para ir al cine, pasar a comer algo y luego irnos?- dijo con su perfecta sonrisa convenciéndolo.

Mordecai:- Si, de hecho, ¿Tienes algo que hacer la próxima semana?-

Margarita:- No, la tengo libre.-

Mordecai:- Perfecto, sabes, bueno, es que yo…. Conseguí… 2 boletos para ir a Nueva York y…. me preguntaba…-

Margarita:- ¡Si! ¡Claro que iré contigo! Solo que entonces no podre salir hoy, voy a arreglar unas cosas, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Mordecai:- ¡Genial!- decía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Margarita se fue.

Rigby:- Oye hermano…..- dijo con un tono deprimente y una lagrima saliendo de su ojo.

Mordecai jaló a Rigby del brazo afuera de la cafetería.

Mordecai:- Oye lo siento, es que, sabes, salir de viaje con Margarita será genial.-

Rigby:- Si, está bien.- dijo poniendo su cabeza en sus brazos para que no se notara que estaba llorando.

Mordecai:- ¡Oh vamos! No seas egoísta.- dijo muy molesto. Y eso fue lo que hizo a Rigby reaccionar.

Rigby:- ¡ ¿EGOÍSTA YO?! TU ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE QUIERE VENIR A ESTE LUGAR Y YO TENGO QUE ACEPTAR PARA QUE NO TE MOLESTES CONMIGO, ME DICES QUE IREMOS A UN VIAJE JUNTOS, LLEGAS AQUÍ Y CAMBIAS TODO Y ENCIMA ME DICES EGOÍSTA.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Mordecai:- ¡Amigo cálmate!-

Rigby:- NO ME VOY A CALMAR, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ESA PAJARITA SOLO TE MANIPULE, SOLO QUIERO PASAR UN DÍA, UN DÍA CONTIGO SIN QUE DIGAS "VAMOS A LA CAFETERÍA" YO SOLO QUIERO PASAR UN TIEMPO CON MI HERMANO PERO ESTAS AFERRADO, ENTIENDE MORDECAI SOLO TE ESTA USANDO.-

Rigby estaba muy alterado, parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Mordecai:- Hermano es en serio, por favor tranquilízate.-

Rigby:- ¡NO! TU NO LO ENTIENDES, SIMPLEMENTE NO LO ENTIENDES, SIEMPRE ME QUEDO CALLADO, YA NO ES ASÍ ME ENTIENES, TENGO QUE SACAR TODO LO QUE ME HE GUARDADO POR AÑOS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE HA HECHO PASAR AYUDANDOLE CON SUS NOVIOS SIGAS INTENTANDO ESTAR CON ELLA.

Mordecai:- ¡TU NO SABES NADA RIGBY! OJALA NO TE CONOCIERA, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO. NI SIQUIERA SE A QUE TE REFIERES-

Rigby:- ¡¿A QUE ME REFIERO?! ¿MORDECAI NO LO ENTIENDES? YO…..YO te amo.-

Mordecai se sonrojó con las últimas palabras de su amigo. Ambos se subieron al carrito, hubo un enorme silencio en todo el camino, Mordecai iba muy arrepentido, Rigby estaba llorando. Después de varios minutos que fueron eternos para Mordecai y Rigby se bajaron del carrito Mordecai se sentó en la sala prendiendo la consola para intentar hacer que Rigby jugara con él, pero Rigby solo quería ir a su trampolín y quedarse dormido.

Mordecai:- Oye, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?-

Rigby:- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Margarita?- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Mordecai se quedó en la sala muy pensativo, Rigby llegó a la cama, tomo un cúter y poco a poco se empezó a hacer cortadas en los brazos.

Rigby:- El dolor se alivia con más dolor.- repetía una y otra vez por cada cortada que se hacía.

Dejó el cúter, lo escondió, se puso una sudadera, nadie sospecharía nada porque eran unas épocas frías, se quedó en su trampolín y se tapó con sus sábanas.

Mordecai subió después de un rato, había estado llorando.

Mordecai:- Oye amigo, ¿quieres venir a algún lado conmigo?-

Rigby:- No gracias, me quiero quedar aquí.-

Mordecai:- De acuerdo.- dijo acostándose en su cama.

Sonó el teléfono de Rigby. Mordecai estaba prestando mucha atención.

Rigby:- ¿Hola?-

Chad:- ¡Rigby! Soy yo Chad.-

Rigby:- Hola Chad, ¿qué pasa?-

Chad:- Bueno nos preguntábamos, si quisieras salir mañana con nosotros a la feria.-

Rigby:- Pero claro que sí, ¿a qué horas nos vemos?-

Chad:- Mira, cuando termines tu trabajo nos vemos afuera del parque.-

Rigby:- Perfecto, hasta mañana Chad.-

Chad:- Adiós.-

Rigby colgó el teléfono.

Mordecai:- ¿Chad?-

A Mordecai le empezaba a molestar que Rigby estuviera con Chad y Jeremy, ¿Acaso serían celos?

Rigby:- Si, sabes, mañana tendrás más tiempo para ayudar a Margarita con sus maletas para su viaje.-

Mordecai:- Sabes que, haz lo que quieras.- dijo molesto.

Se pasaron el día callados, acostados, sin hacer nada y pensando. Al día siguiente todo fue igual, Rigby ya había terminado el trabajo y llegó a la entrada del parque, estaba cruzando la calle, ya habían puesto él cruce de peatones, había un carro iba a toda velocidad, no vio el semáforo. Segundos después se escuchó un horrible choque. La gente estaba rodeando el carro y un lugar que estaba una cuadra después.

*En el parque*

Benson:- ¿Escucharon eso?-

Papaleta:- Si, se escucho horrible.-

Skips:- Debemos ir a ver qué pasó.-

Musculoso:- ¿Les digo quién hace sonidos horribles también? ¡Mi mami!-

Benson:- Mordecai, Skips, vayan a ver qué pasó.-

Mordecai y Skips asintieron con la cabeza.

*Afuera del parque*

Estaban llegando Chad y Jeremy. Cuando se toparon con todo ese desorden.

Chad:- ¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?-

Jeremy:- No lo sé, parece un choque, pero bueno hay que esperar a Rigby.-

Llegaron Mordecai y Skips. Estaban unos policías y preguntaron qué pasaba.

Policía:- Hubo un choque, había un conductor que no respeto el alto, había una persona cruzando la calle, salió volando de ese lado.- dijo señalando a la otra cuadra. – Ya vienen los paramédicos.

Mordecai y Skips se dirigieron a donde estaba la gente rodeando a un mapache.

Mordecai:- ¡Rigby!- dijo muy alterado abriéndose el paso empujando a la gente. –Amigo, levántate.- decía agitándolo. –Rigby levántate y dime que estas bien.-

Llegó la ambulancia, empujaron a Mordecai y lo subieron a una camilla.

Mordecai:- Puedo ir con ustedes.-

Doctor:- Es su familiar.-

Mordecai:- No, su mejor amigo.-

Doctor:- Esta bien, localiza a sus familiares por favor.-

Mordecai:- Si, seguro.-

Mordecai le llamó a Don.

Mordecai:- Hola Don.- dijo llorando

Don:- Mordo ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto serio.

Mordecai:- Rigby, a Rigby lo atropellaron, estamos en camino al hospital.-

Don:- Mordo, es que salí de viaje, voy a tomar el primer vuelo que esté disponible.-

Don colgó el teléfono. Llegaron al hospital y empezaron a atender a Rigby. Pasaron horas hasta que salió el doctor.

Mordecai:- Doctor ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Se pondrá mejor?-

Doctor:- El carro iba muy rápido, el impacto del golpe hizo que su amigo terminara en la otra cuadra y…bueno entró en coma.-

Mordecai:- ¿Pu… puedo pasar a verlo?-

Doctor:- Seguro.-

Mordecai y el doctor entraron.

Doctor:- Si ve un avance o pasa algo presione el botón rojo que está al lado de la cama.- dijo señalando el botón.

Mordecai:- Amigo, esto no puede estar pasando, necesito que vuelvas conmigo.- dijo tomando su mano sin reacción alguna del mapache. –Mapache, en serio, lo lamento mucho, lamento haberte dicho todo eso en la cafetería te necesito a mi lado.-

Pasaron los meses.

Benson:- Bueno, tenemos que irnos a hacer las tareas, si Rigby despierta o reacciona nos dices, adiós.- dijo volteando a ver a Rigby con esperanzas de que despertara

Mordecai:- Adiós.-

Don:- Volveré al rato Mordo, cuida de Rigby.-

Chad:- Rigby despierta, apenas estábamos volviendo a ser amigos, por favor vuelve, Mordecai lo está sufriendo mucho.-

Jeremy:- Tenemos que irnos amigo, pero volveremos cuando podamos.- dijo saliendo de la habitación junto con Chad.

Mordecai se quedó por fin solo en la habitación con Rigby.

Mordecai:- Rigby, por favor despierta, nada es lo mismo sin ti, ya pasaron 8 meses, amigo de hecho tengo que decirte algo, yo….- fue interrumpido por el doctor que estaba llegando.-

Doctor:- Señor, lo lamento, al parecer no va a ver ningún avance, lo vamos a tener que desconectar.-

Mordecai:- ¡¿QUÉ?! NO, NO, NO.- dijo apretando la mano de su amigo.

Doctor:- Lo lamento señor, dejare que usted y sus amigos se despidan de él.- dijo saliendo.

Mordecai empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

Mordecai:- No Rigby, no me abandones, por favor amigo, yo….-

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._


	2. ¿Qué es esto?

_Bueno volví con la segunda parte :) espero les guste. (SUSPENSO)_  
Mordecai:- Yo… TE AMO, sabes he tenido miedo de decirlo, pero ya no más, te amo y no te voy a perder de esta manera.- dijo agachando su cabeza.  
Rigby empezó a abrir sus ojos muy despacio sin que su amigo lo notara.  
Rigby:- ¿Mordecai?- dijo débilmente  
Mordecai:- No me hables, me molesta que me vas a dejar aquí solo.- dijo frustrado. Tardo en reaccionar. –Espera- susurró. Alzó su cabeza. -¡Rigby!- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo. -No me vuelvas a hacer esto, eres un tonto.- dijo llorando pero esta vez de alegría. De inmediato presiono el botón rojo que estaba junto a la cama y lo volvió a abrazar.  
Rigby aún estaba confundido pero le devolvió el abrazo a su amigo, estar junto a él lo hacía sonreír, luego empezó a notar que las heridas que se había hecho con el cúter ya se habían curado.  
Rigby:- ¿Pero qué…?- fue interrumpido por el doctor  
Doctor:- Veo que ya despertó… ¿Rigby verdad?-  
Rigby:- Si.-  
Doctor:- Bueno, lo que pasa es que usted estaba cruzando la calle y un auto no respeto el alto y lo atropelló lo cual hizo que usted terminara en la otra cuadra y quedó inconsciente, usted ha estado… 8 meses en coma y este joven lo ha acompañado todos los días, es un milagro que este con vida.-  
Rigby:- ¿O….ocho meses?- dijo sin creerlo mirando todos los tubos que tenía.  
Doctor:- Si, todavía está muy débil entonces lo tendremos en observación.-  
El doctor se fue dejando a Rigby y a Mordecai. Rigby empezó a llorar.  
Mordecai:- ¿Rigby?- dijo muy triste, jamás lo había visto tan frágil.  
Rigby:- ¿Si, qué pasa hermano?-  
Mordecai:- ¿Tú estás…?-  
Rigby:- Si, es que… bueno, no puedo creerlo viejo, 8 meses en coma y tu…. Siempre estuviste aquí por mí…-  
Mordecai:- Bueno… si es que ya sabes… pero aún no sé por qué lloras - dijo poniéndose nervioso.  
Rigby:- Soy un estorbo.- dijo con una voz cortante y rasposa  
Mordecai:- Oye… tú no eres ningún estorbo.-  
Rigby:- Soy un inútil.- dijo continuando sin hacerle caso a Mordecai. –Solo soy eso, un enorme problema para todos.-  
Mordecai:- ¡Rigby eso no es cierto!-  
Rigby:- Mordecai… siempre se meten en problemas por mi culpa.-  
Mordecai:- No recuerdo ni una sola vez…..- dijo siendo interrumpido por el mapache  
Rigby:- Te lo recordaré… cuando hicimos la parrillada, casi mueres por mi culpa, cuando jugamos boliche, si no hubiera sido por Skips les hubieran quitado las almas, cuando fuimos a regar las plantas de Margarita rompí su diario y casi te meto en problemas, cuando quise una gorra prácticamente te obligué a que te comieras ese omelette… ¿Quieres que continúe?-  
Mordecai:- Oye, viejo, eso no es cierto, en todo caso es culpa de los dos, además siempre es divertido meterme en problemas contigo.-  
Rigby:- ¿En…serio?-  
Mordecai:- Si Rigby, sin ti nuestra vida sería tan aburrida.-  
Rigby:- Gracias Mordecai.-  
Mordecai:- ¿Te molesta si vienen los demás?- dijo leyendo un mensaje en su celular.  
Rigby:- No.-  
Mordecai les dijo a todos que fueran y llegaron en poco tiempo.  
Papaleta:- Oh Rigby, ¿Cómo estás?-  
Rigby:- Bien.- dijo muy débil.  
Papaleta empezó a llorar y salió de la habitación, Benson se preocupo y salió con él.  
Benson:- ¿Papaleta qué te pasa?-  
Papaleta:- Es que…. Jamás vi a Rigby así, casi no puede hablar y tiene muchos tubos.-  
Benson:- Lo sé, a mí también me preocupa, pero ya verás que va a estar bien.-  
Ambos volvieron…  
Skips:- ¿Y cuando va a salir de aquí?-  
Mordecai:- Pronto, el doctor dijo que debe descansar, sigue muy débil.-  
Benson:- De acuerdo.-  
Rigby se había quedado dormido. Paso un día, Rigby despertó mucho mejor…  
Doctor:- Ya se pueden ir a casa, todo está controlado.-  
Rigby se levantó. Ya iban saliendo del hospital.  
Mordecai:- Amigo, de verdad, creí que te perdería.-  
Rigby:- No puedo creer que fueron 8 meses.-  
Mordecai:- Si pero, no fueron lo mismo sin ti, te extrañe mucho.-  
Rigby se ponía muy feliz al escuchar eso.  
Mordecai les llamo a todos y les aviso que Rigby ya había salido del hospital. Cuando llegaron a la casa estaban todos esperándolos ahí.  
Don:- ¡Hermano!-  
Papaleta:- Oh Rigby.- dijo estrujándolo. Rigby solo pensaba "ojala pudiera ser tan feliz y despreocupado como tú"  
Benson:- Por fin Rigby.-  
Chad:- Rigby, ahora si podremos retomarlo.- dijo dándole un gran abrazo a lo cual Mordecai frunció el seño.  
Finn:- Rigby, cuánto tiempo.-  
Jake:- Si, no nos veíamos desde hace tiempo y después de lo que paso…. (Y por si se lo preguntan, si, salen los de hora de aventura XD)  
Skips:- Rigby, es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo.-  
Musculoso:- Abuela sí que nos metiste un gran susto. ¿Sabes quién nos mete un gran susto también? ¡Mi mami!- dijo riéndose junto con fantasmano.  
Rigby:- Wow, es bueno poder verlos a todos aquí.-  
Margarita abrió la puerta y entró.  
Margarita:- Me alegra que despertaras Rigby.- dijo en tono sarcástico.  
Mordecai:- Margarita, vete.-  
Margarita:- Si, me iré pero, Rigby.- dijo señalándolo. –Voy a hablar contigo.- Después de reírse como loca se fue.  
Todos se veían asustados, pero para que Rigby no lo notara hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que Rigby si se dio cuenta.  
Paso el día muy rápido, todos estaban reunidos y felices de que Rigby estuviera bien aunque Rigby estaba más callado de lo normal.  
Rigby:- Y sobre Margarita….-  
Mordecai:- Al rato hablamos de eso mapache.- contestó rápidamente.  
Finn:- Bueno Jake, ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos pronto.-  
Jake:- Ahhhh, pero ¿Por qué hermano?-  
Finn:- Porque si algo ocurre o está ocurriendo no nos daremos cuenta y no podremos salvar a las personas.-  
Jake:- Cierto, ya nos vamos, es bueno verte bien Rigby, nos vemos.-  
Don:- Yo también ya me voy, tengo que trabajar, adiós hermano.-  
Se fueron Finn y Jake. Don se fue también después de darles "Cariño" a todos en especial a su hermano.  
Se hicieron las 10:00 pm y todos se fueron a dormir, tenían trabajo mañana.  
Rigby se levantó, todos estaban dormidos, se salió de la casa, caminó un poco y se sentó bajo un árbol para observar las estrellas.  
Rigby:- ¿Qué estará pasando con Margarita?-  
X:- ¿Quieres saberlo?-  
Rigby:- ¿Pero qué…?- dijo buscando de donde provenía esa femenina voz.  
X:- Rigby, ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo MARGARITA.-  
Rigby:- ¿Margarita?-  
Margarita:- Tranquilo Rigby, ahora no me conviene hacerte daño, pero si te diré algo.- dijo sacando una navaja de su bolsillo y poniéndola en el cuello de Rigby. –Mordecai es mío, y no te permitiré que me lo robes. Si intentas robármelo te voy a matar.-  
Rigby:- Pe… pero.-  
Margarita:- Estas advertido.- dijo levantándose para irse.  
Rigby se fue a su habitación muy asustado, volvió a agarrar el cúter y se hizo más cortadas, estaba realmente confundido, después de varios minutos de sufrimiento lo volvió a esconder y se fue a dormir con una sudadera aunque hacía mucho calor. Empezó a amanecer y sonó la molesta alarma.  
Mordecai:- Mapache levántate.-  
Rigby seguía profundamente dormido.  
Mordecai:- ¡Levántate!- dijo aventándole una almohada.-  
Rigby:- Ya voy.- dijo aún con la cara aplastada en la almohada.-  
Mordecai se fue a tomar una ducha mientras Rigby desayunaba abajo mientras pensaba lo que había pasado esa noche. Mordecai estaba bajando las escaleras mientras su amigo murmuraba.  
Rigby:- ¿Qué le pasa a Margarita?-  
Mordecai:- Hola amigo, ¿Que tanto estás diciendo?-  
Rigby:- Amm, ¿Yo? Jaja nada.- dijo con mucho nerviosismo.  
Mordecai:- ¿Seguro ami…?-  
Rigby:- Si.- dijo sin dejarlo terminar.  
Benson:- Hola chicos.- dijo muy amablemente (lo cual era muy raro)  
Rigby y Mordecai:- Hola Benson.-  
Benson:- Hoy voy a tomarme un día libre, así que no hay trabajo hoy, tienen el día libre.-  
Rigby:- Wow, que genial ¡Día libre!-  
Benson:- Nos vemos mañana.- dije retirándose.  
Mordecai:- Bueno Rigby, tenemos el día libre.-  
Rigby y Mordecai:- OOOHHHHHHHHH.-  
Mordecai:- Amigo, hace mucho calor quítate esa cosa.-  
Rigby:- ¡NO!- dijo molesto.  
Mordecai:- ¿Qué te pasa? Solo te dije que te quitaras la….-  
Rigby:-¡No me la voy a quitar!-  
Mordecai:- ¿En serio?- dijo retándolo.  
Mordecai empezó a intentar quitarle la sudadera.  
Rigby:- ¡Aléjate Mordecai!-  
Rigby empezó a defenderse pero para su desgracia Mordecai era mucho más fuerte que él. Rigby ocultó su brazo pero Mordecai lo agarró.  
Mordecai:- Rigby ¿¡Qué es esto!?-  
Rigby:- ¿De qué hablas? esto fue de… de, de…. el accidente.-  
Mordecai:- ¿De qué hablas viejo? Eso no lo tenías.-  
Rigby se quedó paralizado por varios segundos.  
Mordecai:- ¡Rigby! ¿Qué es esto? CONTESTAME.- dijo agitando su brazo herido.  
Rigby solo se quejaba de dolor.  
Mordecai:- ¡RIGBY QUE ME CONTESTES!- dijo apretándole muy fuerte el brazo sin darse cuenta de que estaba lastimando al mapache.  
Rigby:- Au, viejo me estas lastimando.- dijo cerrando los ojos.  
Mordecai soltó a Rigby. Rigby salió corriendo en cuatro patas. Mordecai lo empezó a perseguir.  
Mordecai jamás lo alcanzaría decidió parar.  
Mordecai:- ¿Rigby qué te pasa?-  
*Afuera del parque*  
Las lágrimas solo caían de los enormes ojos del mapache. Chad estaba solo caminando por ahí, también estaba llorando, los dos se encontraron.  
Chad:- ¿Rigby qué te pasa?-  
Rigby:- No es nada, ¿Y a ti?-  
Chad:- ¿Te parece si salimos un rato, nos alejamos de todo y hablamos?-  
Rigby:- Si.-  
Los dos morenos se fueron a buscar un parque vacío, la noche empezaba a caer.  
Chad:- Rigby, quizás esto se te haga algo raro, pero, me gusta Jeremy.-  
Rigby:- Créeme no me sorprende, era obvio que algo así pasara.-  
Chad:- ¿De qué hablas?-  
Rigby:- Me gusta Mordecai.-  
Chad:- Lo noté… *Suspiro* Yo estaba llorando porque…. A Jeremy le gusta una tonta pajarita amarilla, es tan manipuladora.-  
Rigby:- Sabes Chad, a Mordecai le gusta la chica con la que hablaba en el café.-  
Chad:- Si, lo noté ese día, ¿Por eso lloras? Y si se puede saber… ¿Te gustaba Mordecai cuando tuvimos la pelea tu, Jeremy, él y yo?-  
Rigby:- Si… me ha gustado desde siempre, y no, no lloraba por eso dijo enseñándole su brazo.-  
Chad solo se agarró la boca al ver su brazo así.  
Chad:- Pero Rigby…-  
Rigby:- Mordecai me descubrió.- dijo con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
Chad:- Tranquilo Rigby… todo se arreglará.-  
Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.  
Chad:- Me tengo que ir antes de que Jeremy sospeche que estoy por aquí, nos vemos.-  
Chad se fue, Rigby se quedo mirando las estrellas.  
Mordecai:- ¿Qué no piensas volver a la casa?-  
Rigby:- ¿Mordecai… que haces aquí?-  
Mordecai:- Vine por ti.-  
Rigby:- ….  
Mordecai:- Rigby…. Me preocupas, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-  
Rigby:- Estoy confundido.- dijo con la voz cortada y muy serio.  
Mordecai:- ¿De qué?- dijo rodeándolo con un ala haciendo que el mapache se sonrojara.  
Rigby se iba a recostar en el hombro de Mordecai hasta que recordó a Margarita.  
"Te voy a matar" esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Rigby.  
Mordecai:- ¿Todo bien Rigby?-  
Rigby:- Si, bueno, no sé estoy confundido por varias cosas… pero dime ¿Qué paso ese día con Margarita?-  
Mordecai:- *Suspiro* No te puedo mentir… Yo… yo rechacé a Margarita, se volvió loca, me dijo que nadie la podía rechazar y ahora no nos deja en paz.-  
Rigby:- Eso lo explica.- pensó en voz alta.  
Mordecai:- ¿Explicar qué?-  
Rigby:- Margarita... me amenazó, me dijo que... que, me no iba a permitir que te robara, porque si no me iba a matar.-  
Mordecai:- No te preocupes, me llamaron hoy en la mañana terminó en la cárcel.-  
Rigby:- ¿En la cárcel?-  
Mordecai:- Si, al parecer, intentó matar a alguien.-  
Rigby se quedó paralizado.  
Mordecai:- Ven mapache, vamos a casa, necesitas descansar un rato.-  
Rigby:- Pero…. ¿Porqué la rechazaste?-  
Mordecai:- Me di cuenta que lo que yo sentía hacia ella no era amor, era un capricho.-  
Rigby:-... Entiendo, bueno ya vámonos.- dijo muy pensativo.  
Los dos regresaron a casa. Ambos se fueron a dormir, Mordecai cada vez se daba más cuenta que le gustaba Rigby.  
Ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que iba a pasar el siguiente día.  
Rigby: Se despertó y notó que se escuchaban muchos gritos abajo. –Mordecai levántate.- decía casi dormido.  
Mordecai:- ¿Qué quieres?-  
Rigby:- Se escuchan gritos abajo.-  
Mordecai:- Pues ve a ver qué pasa.-  
Rigby:- Agh, de acuerdo.- empezó a bajar las escaleras y….


	3. ¿Y la familia?

Morby Lo que ocultaba Rigby... 3 ¿Y la familia?

Musculoso:- ¡Suficiente me voy de aquí!- dijo con unas maletas en la mano.  
Papaleta:- Chicos por favor no peleen.-  
Fantasmano:- ¡No Papaleta, lo siento, pero esto no puede seguir así!- decía con maletas también.  
Benson:- Hey chicos, tranquilos, esto se puede solucionar.-  
Musculoso:- No Benson, esta amistad difícilmente se arreglará.-  
Rigby solo miraba pasmado a todo lo que estaba pasando.  
Skips:- Ustedes son inseparables, no pueden hacer esto.-  
Rigby: Bajo las escaleras -¿Oigan que pasa aquí?- preguntó preocupado.  
Benson:- Musculoso y Fantasmano se enojaron y se van a ir del parque.- dijo muy serio.  
Rigby:- ¿Qué? ¡NO!-  
Fantasmano:- Lo siento Rigby...-  
Mordecai decidió levantarse de la cama para ir a ver qué pasaba solo para toparse con una gran discusión, tensión y tristeza.  
Mordecai:- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-  
Rigby:- Musculoso y Fantasmano quieren irse.- dijo muy deprimido.  
Mordecai:- ¿Qué?-  
Musculoso:- Lo lamento abuelas... Espero volver a verlos.-  
Rigby salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Musculoso y Fantasmano se fueron por diferentes caminos preocupados por la reacción de Rigby.  
Mordecai:- ¿Rigby qué pasa?- dijo notando que el mapache estaba debajo de su montón de ropa sucia.  
Rigby:- …-  
Papaleta, Benson y Skips subieron para ver que estaba pasando con Rigby.  
Benson:- ¿Todo bien?-  
Rigby:- Si.-  
Benson miró a Mordecai preguntándole si era cierto, Mordecai solo se encogió de hombros.  
Benson:- Bueno… nos vemos al rato para repartir las tareas.- dijo yéndose junto con Papaleta y Skips.  
Mordecai:- Entonces Rigby…-  
Rigby:- No es nada solo tengo sueño y voy a dormir.-  
Mordecai:- ¿De acuerdo?... Creo que yo también.-  
*En la sala*  
Se quedaron durmiendo un poco más mientras Benson estaba abajo muy pensativo con Skips y Papaleta mirándolo.  
Benson:- Oigan se que lo que pasó hace rato fue duro pero… tenemos que aceptarlo y contratar a otros dos.-  
Papaleta:- De acuerdo.- dijo triste.  
Skips:- Sobre eso chicos… Yo, me tendré que ir varios años con Quips, tengo que irme cuando llegue por mí… Lo siento.-  
Benson:- ¡¿Qué?!... es decir, bueno Skips… estaremos aquí para cuando vuelvas.-  
Así quedaron hablando hasta que se hicieron las 6:00 am. Rigby no había dormido, solo estaba pensando, se levantó y bajo para ver qué tareas les darían.  
Benson empezó a repartir las tareas y repartió las de Mordecai y Rigby hasta el último.  
Benson:- Bien Rigby… cómo Skips se va a encargar de su trabajo y además del de Fantasmano y Musculoso les voy a dejar a ti y a Mordecai limpiar la fuente.-  
Rigby:- Si Benson.- dijo con un tono muy triste.  
Benson:- *suspiro* Rigby… lo que pasó quizás no nos tenga felices, pero nos guste o no es su decisión no la nuestra, tenemos que superarlo… todo, también si alguien más se llegara a ir…-  
Rigby:- ¿Porqué lo dices?-  
Benson:- Escucha, Skips va a irse algunos años con Quips por asuntos familiares y ya no va a trabajar aquí.-  
Rigby:- Umm… entiendo, bueno si no te molesta voy a despertar a Mordecai.- dijo aún más triste.  
Rigby fue a su habitación para despertar a Mordecai, mientras Benson se quedo solo pensando.  
Benson:- ¿Porqué le afectará tanto?-  
*En la habitación*  
Rigby:- Mordecai despierta, tenemos que ir a limpiar la fuente.-  
Mordecai:- Si ya voy.- dijo levantándose de su cama.  
Ambos bajaron y empezaron a hacer su trabajo.  
Mordecai:- Bueno Rigby… ya terminamos, ¿Jugamos videojuegos?-  
Rigby:- Si, seguro.-  
Ambos se fueron a jugar a la sala, Mordecai estaba ganando como siempre hasta que volteó y vio que Rigby no estaba prestando atención, estaba apretando botones al azar y viendo el suelo.  
Mordecai: Pausó el juego. –Oye Rigby.-  
Rigby seguía igual.  
Mordecai:- Rigby…- dijo agitándolo.  
Rigby:- Ah ¿Qué?-  
Mordecai:- Pausé el juego hace unos segundos.-  
Rigby:- Umm lo siento… Oye olvidé comentarte algo. Skips se va también.- dijo agachando la cabeza.  
Fantasmano y Musculoso abrieron la puerta junto con Papaleta, Skips y Benson.  
Rigby:- ¿Fantasmano y Musculoso?-  
Fantasmano:- Vinimos para ver por última vez a Skips, Quips está afuera esperándolo.-  
Rigby bajó la cabeza.  
Skips:- Nos vemos chicos, los voy a extrañar.-  
Mordecai:- Emmm… ¿Qué tienes Rigby?- dijo notando que su compañero empezó a llorar.  
Rigby:- ¿No se dan cuenta?- murmuró.  
Benson:- ¿Qué?-  
Rigby:- ¿No se han dado cuenta, que ustedes son mi única familia?... En mi familia no me quieren… solo quieren a Don, yo soy el raro, nadie me aprecia, aquí es donde me sentía feliz, porque estaban todos ustedes, ustedes han aguantado todos los problemas en los que los meto, se han aguantado mis burlas, quejas y tantas otras cosas… Con ustedes paso todo el tiempo, saben todo sobre mi, son mis compañeros, el Inteligente (Skips), el que pone el orden (Benson), el alegre (Papaleta), el callado (Fantasmano), el escandaloso (Musculoso) y sobretodo mi compañero (Mordecai)y poco a poco los estoy perdiendo a todos.-  
Rigby se levantó sin más que decir y salió corriendo afuera. Mordecai salió tras él.


	4. ¿El Comienzo?

Morby Lo que ocultaba Rigby… 4  
_Bueno la inspiración está volviendo a mí (espero que les guste la aventura porque esto se va a poner bueno) XD espero les guste._  
Mordecai:- ¡Rigby ven acá mapache!-  
Rigby se detuvo. Mordecai le dio un dulce abrazo a Rigby

Mordecai:- Tranquilo ¿Si?-  
Rigby no contestaba solo se dio la vuelta y se recargo en su pecho, Mordecai sentía las lágrimas del mapache, Rigby estaba muy triste pero realmente se sentía protegido con el abrazo de Mordecai.  
Mordecai:- No llores amigo, no me gusta verte así.-  
Rigby:- Lo siento.-  
Mordecai:- ¿Entramos?-  
Rigby:- No, me quiero quedar aquí un rato.-  
Mordecai:- De acuerdo, te espero allá adentro.-  
Mordecai entró a la casa, ya no estaban ni Skips, ni Musculoso ni Fantasmano.  
Benson:- Mordecai, ¿Le dijiste a Rigby sobre Margarita?-  
Mordecai:- No le pude decir la verdad, aunque… aún no entiendo algo.-  
Benson:- ¿Qué cosa?-  
Mordecai:- Es que Rigby me dijo que Margarita lo amenazó, no entiendo porqué me mentiría.-  
Benson:- ¿En serio crees que te mintió?-  
Mordecai:- Si, bueno, Margarita es una pajarita encantadora, ¿Por qué lo haría?-  
Rigby entró. Benson le hizo señal a Mordecai que se callara.  
Mordecai:- Oh volviste mapache, ¿Quieres que juguemos unos videojuegos?-  
Rigby:- ¿Eh? A... ahora no Mordecai voy a subir un rato.-  
Mordecai:- De acuerdo mapache, pero, ¿Puedo acompañarte? Tengo algo importante que decirte.-  
Rigby:- si, vamos.-  
Ambos subieron al cuarto y se sentaron en sus camas.  
Mordecai:- Escucha… lo que te dije de Margarita no es cierto.-  
Rigby:- ¿Ah no?-  
Mordecai:- Esto va a ser duro pero… mira Margarita y yo somos… novios *suspiro* y ella, bueno, es que ella, tiene celos de, de, de ti.- dijo muy nervioso.  
Rigby lo miró algo desconcertado.  
Mordecai:- Ya discutimos y nos enojamos por eso varias veces no lo entiende.-  
Rigby:- Entiendo.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Mordecai:- ¿Hey a dónde vas?-  
Rigby:- No quiero estar aquí.-  
Mordecai:- Pero acababas de decir que…-  
Rigby:- Cambie de opinión.- contestó muy fríamente.  
Rigby salió de la casa y le marcó a Chad para encontrarse en el parque.  
Rigby:- Hola Chad.-  
Chad:- Hola Rigby.- dijo muy deprimido.  
Rigby:- ¿Qué tienes?-  
Chad:- Jeremy, esta, muy grave.-  
Rigby:- ¿Grave?-  
Chad:- El… viajó a México, y su avión se estrelló.- Chad abrazó a Rigby con lagrimas corriendo como río. Mordecai había salido corriendo para buscar a Rigby y se encontró con ese abrazo lo cual obviamente le molestó.  
Rigby solo sintió como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo, le devolvió el abrazo y después se preparó para preguntarle.  
Rigby:- ¿Pero, cómo…?- susurró.  
Chad:- Si, se que quieres saber todo, pero no sabes cómo preguntármelo, no te preocupes, te lo diré todo… Jeremy quiso viajar para ver a un familiar, pero no se qué problema hubo y su avión se estrelló un poco antes de llegar a su destino, yo no tengo dinero para ir a verlo, pero llamaron del hospital, lo único que me quisieron decir es que se encuentra muy grave.-  
Rigby:- Yo… es que yo…-  
Chad:- No tienes que decir nada…-  
Rigby soltó a Chad.  
Rigby:- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?-  
Chad:- Si, distraerme un rato no me haría mal.-  
Rigby:- "Ni a mí" pensó. – ¿Porqué no vamos a la feria?-  
Chad:- De acuerdo vamos.-  
Ambos se fueron, dejando a Mordecai solo volviendo a casa.  
Mordecai:- Que tonto fui, ¿Porqué creí que siendo novio de Margarita me iba a olvidar de Rigby?- se dijo a sí mismo.  
*En la feria*  
Los chicos estaban pasando un gran tiempo juntos, se estaban divirtiendo y se olvidaron de todos sus problemas.  
Rigby:- Jaja si, justo después de que se fueron tuvimos que limpiar todo ese desastre.-  
Chad:- Jaja ¿Quién diría que íbamos a ser tan buenos amigos?-  
Rigby:- Lo sé.-  
Chad:- Vamos a ese juego.- dijo apuntando a un juego.  
Rigby:- Si, que esperamos.-  
Después de media noche volvieron sus casas.  
Mordecai:- Hasta que llegas.-  
Rigby:- Si, perdón.-  
Mordecai:- ¿En dónde estabas mapache?-  
Rigby:- Con Chad en la feria.-  
Benson bajó las escaleras.  
Benson:- Oigan, mañana tienen el día libre, Papaleta, el señor Maellard y yo tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos.- dijo saliendo de la casa.  
Mordecai:- ¡Día libre OHHHHH!-  
Rigby:- Oooooh.- dijo desanimado.  
Mordecai lo notó pero no le pregunto nada.  
Rigby:- Oye… ¿Sabes de dónde podría sacar más dinero?-  
Mordecai:- No, ¿Para qué quieres dinero?-  
Rigby:- Quiero ayudar a Chad.-  
Mordecai:- ¿No tiene dinero…? Vamos mapache habla claro.-  
Rigby:- Escucha, Jeremy, bueno, estaba viajando a México y su avión se estrelló y solo le dijeron a Chad que está muy grave pero, Chad quiere ir a verlo pero no tiene dinero para viajar.-  
Mordecai:- Oh, Wow no tengo palabras.-  
Rigby:- Lo sé, ni yo.-  
Mordecai:- Bueno, vámonos a acostar.-  
Rigby:- Si.-  
Ambos subieron y se fueron a acostar a sus camas. Al día siguiente bajaron y tomaron su desayuno normal.  
Mordecai:- Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos hoy?-  
Rigby:- No sé supongo que voy a caminar hasta ver a donde llego.-  
Mordecai:- De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a Margarita, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte un rato.-  
Rigby:- Si, bueno, ¿Ya nos vamos?-  
Mordecai:- Si.-  
Se fueron caminando por la calle, se compraron una salchicha y siguieron caminando, algo le llamo la atención a Rigby, era una niña pequeña que pedía dinero y se lo llevaba a su madre, que solo la regañaba y le decía que consiguiera más.  
Niña:- ¿Me da una moneda señor?- le dijo viéndolos.  
Mordecai:- Lo siento, no tenemos dinero.-  
Rigby:- Pero ten, toma esta salchicha, la necesitas más que yo.-  
Niña:- Muchas gracias, en serio, no he comido nada en 3 días.-  
Los dos se fueron y siguieron caminando, Rigby se sintió bien, muy bien, de darle su comida a esa niña, mientras Mordecai estaba muy pensativo sobre la acción de su amigo. Siguieron caminando un rato hasta llegar a un bosque. Rigby solo seguía caminando sin detenerse.  
Mordecai:- ¿Que no piensas parar aquí?-  
Rigby:- No.-  
Mordecai:- Pero mapache, te vas a perder.-  
Rigby:- ¿Y qué importa?-  
Mordecai:- Agh, de acuerdo iré contigo.-  
Entraron al bosque y como ya había sido mencionado, se perdieron.  
Mordecai:- Bueno Rigby, ya me tengo que ir para tener una cita con Margaret.-  
Rigby:- Okey.-  
Mordecai:- ¿Y por dónde salgo?-  
Rigby:- Yo que se viejo.-  
Mordecai:- ¿Qué, dices que por TU culpa voy a perder mi valioso tiempo con Margaret para estar aquí perdido en un bosque contigo?- "Un segundo eso no suena mal, excepto por lo de perdido" pensó.  
Rigby:- TÚ fuiste el que me siguió.-  
Mordecai:- Tienes razón, lo siento y… ¿Ahora?-  
Rigby:- No sé, por mi está bien.-  
Mordecai:- De acuerdo, pero yo voy a buscar la salida.-  
Rigby solo se quedo callado y se sentó en un tronco, Mordecai se quedó parado buscando entre los árboles.  
Viejito:- Hola Rigby.-  
Rigby:- ¡AAAH! ¿Quién eres, Cómo sabes mi nombre?-  
Mordecai:- ¿A quién le gritaste mapache?-  
Rigby:- ¡A él!- dijo señalando al viejito, el cual ya había desaparecido.  
Mordecai:- Te estás volviendo loco.-  
Rigby:- ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas…? ¡¿Ah qué?!- dijo notando que ya no estaba.  
Mordecai:- Tranquilízate quieres.-  
Viejito:- Oye Rigby.-  
Rigby:- Ah tu otra vez.- susurró para que Mordecai no lo escuchara.  
Viejito:- Escúchame, el mundo corre un gran riesgo.-  
Rigby:- No me voy a creer los cuentos de un anciano que me encontré en un bosque.-  
Viejito:- Confía en mí, eres el único que me puede ver POR AHORA.-  
Rigby:- Genial, entonces cada vez que hable contigo me van a creer un demente, ¿No es así?-  
Viejito:- Bueno… quizás… es decir, olvídalo. Lo único que debes saber es que tú eres el indicado.-  
Rigby:- ¿Indicado de qué? Agh, de acuerdo.- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Mordecai lo escuchara.  
Mordecai:- Ya Rigby, estamos solos, no hay nadie más aquí.-  
El viejito se oculto en los árboles y se empezó a reír de Rigby sin que Mordecai lo viera.  
Rigby:- Agh…- solo se quejaba.  
Mordecai:- ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? SOLOS.-  
Rigby:- Si ya.-  
Mordecai:- Bueno… ¿Y cómo piensas salir?-  
Rigby: "el anciano" pensó. –Ni idea.-  
Mordecai:- Le voy a llamar a Skips, espérame aquí.-  
Mordecai dejo "Solo" a Rigby.  
Rigby:- Bueno, ya se fue puedes volver, pero ¿Por dónde me voy de aquí?-  
Viejito:- Yo te guiaré, pero cuidado con que tu amigo azul sospeche.-  
Rigby:- Si, de acuerdo.-  
Mordecai regresó.  
Mordecai:- No hay señal en este lugar.-  
Rigby:- Sígueme, ya sé por dónde irnos.-  
Mordecai:- Bueno, que puedo perder.-  
El viejito le fue dejando algunas pistas (no muy obvias) a Rigby para saber por dónde irse, finalmente salieron del bosque.  
Mordecai:- Bueno, ya me voy con Margarita, adiós amigo.-  
Rigby:- Adiós.- dijo triste.  
Viejito:- Sígueme, tengo algo importante que mostrarte.- dijo volviendo al bosque.  
Rigby:- No quiero volver ahí viejo.-  
El viejito lo miró y de alguna manera lo convenció.  
Rigby:- Esta bien vamos rápido.-  
_Rigby entró al bosque y se fue con el viejito, quien sabe que les espera a todos, ¿Será verdad que el mundo está en peligro? ¿Esto unirá a Mordecai y a Rigby? ¿Por qué Rigby es el indicado? _  
_Jaja les apuesto que lo leyeron con un tonito gracioso, en fin, yo también quiero saber que pasa, las ideas vienen a mi conforme escribo, pero después me arrepiento y lo borro todo y vuelvo a empezar._


End file.
